The present invention relates generally to determining product compatibility in a retail environment, and more particularly to making an inference based on cumulative data.
Retail stores contain discrete products spread out throughout the store. Conventionally, notifying customers about related products, complimentary products, conflicting items, missing products, etc., occurs during checkout. At best this practice leads to the consumer wandering the retail store in search of the appropriate product. Worst case scenario the customer purchases the mismatched product resulting in future returns, replacements, and frustration.